


King Of Hearts

by frominsideacomputer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anime, Birthday, M/M, New Year, Parties, Summer in the City, VidCon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frominsideacomputer/pseuds/frominsideacomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks that Dan and Phil aren't dating, but are making bets on their relationship </p><p>Based on this AU: <br/>"Everyone thinks we're not dating, but they want us to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Of Hearts

From the day Dan and Phil met in person for the first time, they both subconsciously knew that they would probably end up dating. It was just one of those things that seems like destiny or fate or whatever you want to call it.   
  
And now, several years later after that first meeting, they'd grown into best friends, with a certain connection neither of them could deny.  
But other people had seen it too, they saw the way they interacted with each other. And so secret meetings, secret group chats and secret bets were being made, all started with one phone call from Chris to Dan at a stupid hour in the morning.  

_‘Hey Dan.’_

_‘Hey. Why are you calling at one am?’_

_‘Are coming to PJ's surprise party tomorrow?’_

_‘Yeah?’_

_‘Oh good. Is Phil coming?’_  
‘I think so.’  
‘Oh, well, I’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘ _Bye Chris.’_  


At the party, Dan and Phil were barely acknowledging anyone but each other. They had found a window seat that just fitted the two of them, and they say there and talked, whilst watching the night sky change through the windows.   
But from afar, Chris and Ben were watching them too. Silently evaluating their body language and emotions in their conversation.  
"Twenty quid says Dan tells me he's in love with Phil by this time next year." Chris whispered to Ben.   
"Twenty quid says he doesn't," Ben held out his hand, and Chris shook it. "Three hundred and sixty five days Kendall."  
  
Little did they know however, Dan and Phil had seen the whole thing in the reflection in the glass.  
"I think they're onto us." Dan whispered.  

As the days passed, more YouTube gatherings and events were organised. This meant that Dan and Phil would come together; but it also meant Ben and Chris's bets were increasing in popularity. 

At Zoe's beauty launch, Louise bet fifteen pounds that Phil would be the first one of them to initiate anything, and Tyler placed ten pounds on the fact that Dan would accidentally kiss Phil on the spur of the moment.

After the party, as they watched an anime, Dan was cuddled into Phil on the sofa.   
"Do you think we should tell them?" Dan said, looking up.   
"Nah, something's going on and I want to see what it is." Phil gently flicked a piece of hair out of Dan's face. 

 Then, when PJ - who had bet thirty quid that Phil would tell anyone but Dan about his feelings - was staying at New Year, he had accidentally not logged out of Facebook properly on Phil's laptop. 

"Hey Dan!" Phil called from their now shared room. 

"What?" A slightly hungover Dan wandered in. 

"So you know I said I thought something was going on?"

"Yeah?" Dan vaguely remembered.

"Well, look." he turned the screen around so Dan could see it. 

Dan read aloud "When with Phan come out? Admins Ben Cook and Chris Kendall. Is that a private group?"

Turning the screen back around, Phil said "Yeah. They've been placing bets on us as well. Look, Jack Howard bet twenty quid that 'you'd tell me you loved me not before PJ's birthday - no wait, each bet has to happen before PJ's birthday this year.  What do you want to do?"

Dan came and sat down next to Phil. "I say we wait until PJ's birthday, they'll all hate us and then, just before midnight we fucking Beyoncé it on them." Dan leant his head on Phil's shoulder. 

"Sounds like a plan, we'll have to be careful though. Make sure no one finds out." 

 

The next event on the calendar was Vidcon. This was easy enough, they booked a twin room in the hotel, but only used one of the bed but rumpled up the sheets on one to make it look slept in.  
Neither Chris nor Ben was at Vidcon, so it was down to Jack and Dean to sort out the bets: Troye bet twenty pounds that they were already together, but hadn't told anyone; Joe bet twenty that by the deadline they would already be out and Connor bet that they'd experimented, but it hasn't meant anything.  Dan and Phil were aware of all of this going on around them, but they pretended not to notice at all. They stayed 'completely oblivious' to the whole thing. 

 

One of the last events was Summer in the City, literally everyone knew who Dan and Phil were here, so it was a lot harder to keep it a secret, but somehow they managed. It involved a lot of spending time apart and texting each other from opposite ends of the site. 

 

It was the penultimate event of the 'Year of Phan' as it is now affectionately known as.   
Chris's birthday.   
Dan and Phil had planned to pretend to have had an argument or something beforehand and barely spend any time together, just to confuse everyone. 

They arrived at the party separately and left separately, they would pass each other in corridors, make short and quick eye contact, and give each other brief nods. Dan did have to text Phil at one point from the bathroom though.

Ben and Chris were obviously both at the party, so seeing this made them worry if the bets should be called off, but after asking the group, and receiving some angry replies, they decided best not. However a few more bets were made at the party: Tom bet thirty quid that everyone was being too hopeful, Charlie put in fifteen pounds and thirty-seven pence that they had once been together but broken up just after Dan dropped out of uni and finally Emma bet one pound that Troyler would be announced before then (this was kept secret from Troye and Tyler though). 

 Finally, after 365 days of betting and tension, PJ's birthday rolled around. He had booked a somewhere, with a live band and the theme was Disney ("I don't care how old I am, I'm having a Disney themed party." He had said." 

 Dan and Phil were at home, they had both hired prince costumes from the party store down the road, and were just fixing their hair. 

"Tonight's the night." Dan said, as he stood next to Phil in front of the massive mirror in their room, which was originally Dan's.

"Yes, it is. Do we want to have a plan, or just seen where the mood takes us." 

"Let's see where the mood takes us, but I don't know how I'll be able to keep my hands off you in that outfit." Dan said, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist. 

"Stop it! You'll crease the fabric!" Phil playfully slapped Dan's hands away. 

 They arrived at the hall, which had been decorated with balloons and ribbons and silk drapes. Everyone was dressed up: PJ and Sophie were Prince Charming and Snow White; Chris was Mushu the Dragon; Ben was Jack Sparrow; Louise was Aurora and there were lots of other people, all dressed up. 

"Hey you guys!" PJ shouted as they arrived, trying to be heard over the music. 

"Hey PJ! Happy birthday!" Dan yelled back. 

Chris heard Dan's voice and spun around, ignoring the person he was currently talking to. 

At the exact same moment, Ben whipped around and he and Chris made eye contact, mouthing to each other 'Tonight's the night.'   
As the party went on, more and more guests arrived, and soon, everyone who had made a bet was there.   
They didn't think that Dan or Phil had noticed that they were all giving each other suspicious glances across the room and silently mouthing things. But both of them had. They could see, while they chatted to some of PJ's other friends, everyone else at the party. 

 

PJ had, of course, requested from the band songs that they could dance to. By around ten, everyone was dancing to some of the old favourites. Like Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend' or Beyonce's 'Crazy in Love' and, specifically requested by Chris, Toxic. 

As soon as it came on, Phil looked straight across to Dan who checked the time - 23:53 - and nodded back at Phil, who managed to dance his way over to Dan. 

"Just do it." Dan whispered to Phil. 

The rest of the party were so wrapped up in dancing that they had barely noticed Dan and Phil, but Chris and Ben had found a prime spot where they could watch them. 

Dan and Phil both knew the tune and rhythm from Just Dance and could knock out a routine for it fairly well, and fairly synchronised. As they sing continued, the gamblers began to leave the dance floor, being followed but PJ's friends, suddenly leaving only Dan and Phil who had got stuck in their own little world. Then, just before the ending of the song, Dan noticed the empty space and silent viewers.

He whispered to Phil, "On the last 'With the taste of your lips' kiss me." 

"Sure." Came the reply

It was now 23:56 and Chris was getting nervous, they were going to have to sort out a lot of money if nothing happened between them. 

But finally the lead singer sing the last fateful line.

"...with the taste of your lips I'm on a ride!" 

Phil grabbed Dan by the shirt collar and pulled him into a full, one hundred percent, energised kiss. Dan grabbed Phil's waist and pulled him closer. He kissed him back, although this wasn't most passionate or most loving kiss, it was certainly the most sarcastic towards everyone else.

  
Silence had fallen across the room by the time they had finished. 

"Right so who gets the money?!" Dan yelled to the crowd of confused, happy and disappointed faces. 

"You knew!" Chris shouted, whilst walking toward them, everyone who had made a bet close behind him. 

"We did." Phil pulled away from Dan, tuned to face the oncoming group. 

"Guys, it's nearly midnight, they need to tell us!" Tyler shouted from the back. 

Dan took a deep breath and recounted everything. "Okay so we're dating. Have been since about six months before you two made that stupid bet." Dan gestured to Ben and Chris. 

"Yes!" Troye yelled very loudly, he'd just won all the money. "Ha suckers!" 

And as if they were living in a Disney movie, just at Troye finished, the clock flicked over to 0:00. 

Everyone calmed down, and dispersed back around the room, but a few people stayed to talk to Dan and Phil. 

"So how did you know?" Ben asked.

"We saw it in the reflection on the glass on the window." Dan shrugged, putting an arm around Phil's waist.

"But how did you knew about the rest of the money?" Louise jumped in. 

"PJ might have forgotten to log off Facebook properly..." Phil laughed.

At this PJ's eyes widened and he scurried off to some other friends. 

They continued to talk, until everyone knew as much as Dan and Phil were willing to share.

As they left the party, Chris muttered to Ben, "Remind me never to start gambling." 


End file.
